


Need and Regret

by Malianette



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malianette/pseuds/Malianette
Summary: After Ladybug’s answer on his confession, Chat doesn’t know what to do, seeking comfort on the only person that could possibly understand his pain.





	Need and Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive my English. It’s not my first language so notify me if errors appear.

“Sorry Chat but I don’t like you that way. I... I love someone else”

The same sentence was playing on his head over and over again

“It’s fine my lady... After all, I’m your partner and that’s pawsome to me right? (smiling) See you later!”

He couldn’t handle it. He couldn’t handle seeing Ladybug’s face anymore. He couldn’t pretend that everything was fine and smile, that was Adrien’s job not Chat’s. He expected that tears would appear but he felt nothing. Like a body with no soul. He just run until he couldn’t no more. Going home was not a option. Chat never felt so alone since... since his mother died. Loneliness scared him.

And he stooped. The fear overcoming his body.

That’s when he saw a familiar light on a familiar balcony. Memories replacing emptiness. Good memories. A friend that could understand him. That was what he needed.

——————————-

“Are you ok Marinette?”

“Yeah Tikki it’s just that Chat seemed strangely ok with me rejecting him today. It was weird”

Marinette’s thoughts were interrupted by a sound on her balcony.

 

“C-Chat?! Is there an akuma or...”

“There’s nothing wrong”

Marinette stranged the serious tone in his voice. Something was obviously wrong and she would find out what.

“Really?”

“Yes...”

“Can you at least look at me then?”

Chat imagined it would be hard to face her but when he did, what happened next was unexpected. The moment he looked into her eyes he feelt so vulnerable... and what he had hold to himself came through. Tears falling without warning.

Marinette hugged him so tight when “I need someone” escaped from his lips. “You have me Chat. You can count on me okay?” she started to cry as well, not quite sure why. But that didn’t matter. He did.

“Please don’t cry princ...” Marinette covered his mouth with her finger “Stop worrying about me. You’re the one who needs help now. Come with me inside, let’s talk a little”

When they entered her room, they sit on her bed and he couldn’t help but smile.

“What?”

“Don’t you think our relationship is moving fast? We didn’t even kiss!” Chat smirked 

Contrary to what he expected, Marinette laugh and answer with a “You wish!” And, in that moment, he realized that Ladybug never really appreciated his jokes the way Marinette did.

“Do you... want to talk about it? What happened?”

And Chat said everything. His feelings for Ladybug, her rejection, the way he felt,...  
Marinette listen carefully trying to hide her guilt and sadness. She never expected that Chat’s feelings were so deep and tender

“I shouldn’t...” a tear escaped “ I shouldn’t be hearing this Chat. You didn’t have to do it”

“But I wanted to” he caressed her cheek making the tear disappear, replaced by a light blush to both of their faces “I was hurting and you helped me. Thank you, for real. It means a lot to me”

“Wait here”

When Marinette returned, she handed him a book “This is my Diary, all of my secrets are in here (except the most important one she thought sadly) and... I want you to have it”

“I-I can’t...” 

“Yes you can Chat. And you can do anything. I believe in you” A tear escaped as she smiled at him.

This time Chat hugged Marinette. The most amazing one he had given he thought. But eventually he let go. And, in that moment he felt empty again. 

He then noticed that Marinette’s tear was falling and reaching her... lips. Her... lips. Those beautifully kissable pink lips.  
“Don’t you think our relationship is moving fast? We didn’t even kiss!” The thought appeared in his head. Maybe he wouldn’t fell so empty if...

He slowly got closer to Marinette. Problably she didn’t even notice, but when she looked him in the eyes he close the distance between them.

Everything seemed to stop. Fireworks, butterflies, stars were jumping inside of him. The emptiness was far gone in that moment. Her lips were so soft and sweet, it made him feel like he was kissing a flower, a beautiful, delicate flower... that he would damage NO NO NO NO

He let go of the kiss “SORRY, I DON’T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED... I should go...” Chat reach the stairs to her balcony

Marinette took time to process the information. Chat... had kiss her... and... it was amazing! And now he was leaving “WAIT!” Marinette grabbed his bell and pushed him against the wall while kissing him deeply. A kiss that said everything and nothing at the same time “You... (searching for air) did nothing that I didn’t want as well chaton”

“Princess...” Chat smiled at her with the neediest look on his eyes she had ever seen. And she wanted to fulfill that need.

They kissed passionately again and again not wanting to leave each other for God knows how long.

But how could Marinette deal with the fact that was she the girl who hurt Chat. And how could he, after reading her diary, make up to her after unintentionally reject Marinette so many times? How could they be able to start a relationship based with lies?


End file.
